fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Hall
|-|Paraiso Early= |-|Possible Design Later (WIP)= Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. Summary One of the survivors of the many underground sub-cities in the deeper abyss. She is encountered by Aizawa during an awry dungeon diving that ended up with a forced fight between the two. That's soon followed by a streak of outwitting the other before realizing they have to work together to avoid the fearsome golems of the underground. Unlike most of the fearsome bandits and madmen from the underground however, Cynthia was one of the few who was kind yet fierce enough to go against Aizawa. She's just, after all, one of the many inhabitants of the abyssal kingdom. The two's understanding of the other's people began to change after their encounter the more they interacted. Appearance She's cute. But really she's quite tall for someone of her age to the point that she's almost a head taller than Aizawa. She keeps a well trained and slightly muscular body as one needs to be prepared for any situation in the underground. Personality Confident and hard-working, she's a young soldier of her own camp. Despite being seemingly coolheaded she's quite prone to panicking and getting flustered. This has ended up with her being subjected to being teased numerous times. It doesn't help that she's always starving and would softly complain about it. Add in with her large appetite and that adds another sensitive point for her. Although she is concerned about that and thus strives to make sure she hunts more for her people. She also frequently worries regarding the survival of her village and constantly worries for the threats around the underground kingdom. When in serious situations however she becomes serious and puts a damper on her emotions. Her efficiency remains consistent regardless of her personality. She also initially feared what was above the surface having been told the lies that the people above are mutants and rabid beasts or humans that have let power mess with their mind. To the point that she treats Aizawa with great suspicion. The situation with the actual ruthless barbarians that came from above to attack her home village didn't help things either. However as time passed she became more courageous and was convinced that there are some surface folk who aren't too bad. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Cynthia Hall, Cy Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Female Age: 16 | 19 Classification: Human, Survivor of the Abyss Date of Birth: What's a birthday? Zodiac/Horoscope: What's a Horoscope? Birthplace: Underground. Weight: Quite light. I have fast metabolism you see! Height: Average. Likes: *Her sub-city village *Her family *Her clan *Her weapons Dislikes: *Demons of the Ceiling *The Robots Eye Color: Brown eyes Hair Color: Dark brown hair Hobbies: *Supply Hunting *Scouting *Helping her Village *Putting down Golems and Demons Values: Cooperation and Familial Bonds Martial Status: Single Status: Alive and surviving Affiliation: Survivors of the Abyss Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C at base, Low 9-A to 8-B with weapons Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Marksmanship (Very capable with firearms and other weapons), Parkour and Agility, Evasiveness and Gymnastic-like fighting style, Brawling, Minor Electricity and Heat with rifles, Invisibility (Can use optical camo), Limited Kinetic Energy Absorption and Manipulation via Arnaments *'Second Key' ** Attack Potency: Street level at base (Can keep up with Aizawa. Managed to knock out a wild wolf with a kick), Small Building level to City Block level with weapons (The level of assault rifles can pierce tank armor. Her railgun rifle can destroy a low level Stagmite Golem which can survive numerous explosions) Speed: Superhuman (Can outspeed Wild wolves and keep up with Aizawa), likely higher (Could use Arnaments Bracers to increase her speed even more but in an unclear magnitude) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: Street level (Without her tech, could survive a fall from a three storey building with little injury), likely Small Building level to City Block level (Took a hit from a Stagmite Golem and survived) Stamina: Very high Range: Melee with normal attacks. At least dozens of meters with rifles. Beyond 2000 meters with her railgun rifle. Standard Equipment: * See below Intelligence: Average academically. Quite high in fighting against groups. Excellent at stealth. Weaknesses: Reliant on her technology. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Standard Equipment Detailed Survivalist Bodysuit and Optical Camo *Helps alleviate physical trauma induced on the user. It acts as a body armor too that reduces most damage taken and can allow for the person to survive falling from great heights and breaking knives with arm swings. The additional optical camo also allows for invisibility usage making it perfect for stealth operations and ambushes. Even when moving the invisibility is only slightly distorted, but it can be seen by scanners and those perceptive enough. Arnament Bracers *A special set of armor for the legs. Enhances kicking power and allows for one to fall off great heights and land on their feet with minor injury. It's been compared that it dampens the kinetic energy from great falls and gravitational fields, and can then unleash them as kinetic energy later. It's one way to store kinetic force but there's a clear limit. It's also very useful in increasing one's speed. The time it lasts depends on how much energy is stored inside. Arnament Gloves * A set of gauntlet-like gloves for hand protection. Similar to her bracers' enhancement it also increases her striking power by charging energy within them and accelerating kinetic force. It can absorb a bit of kinetic energy and send them back towards a target making it excellent for counterring others. But the proper usage of this is to simply protect your hands when handling radiation laced material that isn't spreading too much. It allows one to interact with objects of various temperatures and avoid short circuit. With its strength enhancement and firm grip Cynthia can also move around faster and overcome the gravitational limits of an area. Shielding Fabric and Shielding Watch Type 12A Tank Hunter Rifles MJOL Railgun Miniature Rifle Watchmaker's Radar Sound Grenade Fragmentation Blade Grenade Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sniper Category:Gun Users Category:COB's characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:Characters